But my words like silent raindrops fell
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Sam přemýšlí, jestli to takhle bylo vždycky, že Dean pil, a když to trochu přehnal, začal mu vykládat věci, o kterých Sam nikdy nechtěl nic vědět, nebo jestli je to něco nového, něco, co přišlo až s peklem, ale nemůže si vzpomenout. Castiel/Dean


„_Rozlišujme pití a pijanství. K druhému se uchylujme jen tehdy, když tíže života láme nám páteř."_

_Isaac Asimov_

Když se to stane poprvé, Dean je opilý.

Sedí spolu v hospodě, jedné z těch malých a přecpaných staršími štamgasty, jaké jsou v každém malém městečku, kde mají lidé tak málo možností vyžití, že jsou rádi za malou hospůdku, kde nalévají jeden druh piva (a Sam už dlouho nepil něco tak hnusného, jako je tohle pivo) a mají neuvěřitelně omezený výběr tvrdého alkoholu.

I když se nezdá, že by to Deanovi nějak vadilo. Dean nikdy nebyl nějak moc vybíravý, co se týkalo alkoholu, pil všechno, co teklo, a teď, pár týdnů po tom, co se vrátil z pekla, to není o nic lepší. Spíš horší, a Sam si není jistý, co by s tím měl dělat.

Ale začíná mít o Deana starosti, protože tímhle tempem se bratr brzo upije k smrti.

„Deane, možná by ti bylo líp, kdybys mluvil o tom, co se stalo," navrhne, i když si je jistý, že to nemá žádný smysl.

Dean zvedne oči od půllitru a krátce se na něj podívá, pohled nedůvěřivý. „Ne, to bych neřekl," oznámí pevně, slova trochu špatně srozumitelná a Sam se zamračí, protože to sakra věděl.

Dean nemluví o tom, co se stalo v pekle, ale ne proto, že by si to nepamatoval, jak mu celou dobu tvrdil. Dean o tom s ním mluvit _nechce_.

„Co myslíš, že se zlepší, když ti řeknu, jaké to tam bylo?" zeptá se ho Dean a pořádně se napije piva. (Sam by se zašklebil, protože jak to může Dean vůbec pít?, kdyby nevěděl, že teď nepije proto, že by měl chuť pít, ale proto, aby měl výmluvu, proč nemůže mluvit.) Pak půllitr položí na stůl a mírně se předkloní. „Čemu by to mohlo pomoct? Myslíš, že se pak budu cítit líp, když ti řeknu, co všechno jsem tam udělal? Co oni udělali mně?" Chvíli na něj mlčky zírá, než zakroutí hlavou, znovu vezme svoje pivo, zvedne se od stolu a pomalu, nohy trochu nejisté, se někam ztratí.

Sam přemýšlí, jestli to takhle bylo vždycky, že Dean pil (A ano, to tak bylo vždycky, že Dean pil, prakticky co Sam pamatoval. Vsadil by se, že Deanovi snad ještě nebylo deset, když vypil svoje první pivo.), a když to trochu přehnal, začal mu vykládat věci, o kterých Sam nikdy nechtěl nic vědět (jako to, že má výčitky svědomí, protože ho v pekle donutili udělat něco špatného), nebo jestli je to něco nového, něco, co přišlo až s peklem, stejně jako ty noční můry, které Deana ještě pořád budí třikrát nebo čtyřikrát týdně, a o kterých ani jeden z nich nemluví.

Nemůže si vzpomenout.

Co ví jistě, je, že Dean pije, možná víc než dřív, a možná se to Samovi jen zdá, a Sam čeká, jestli se konečně rozvykládá o tom, co si _doopravdy pamatuje_ z pekla (Protože Sam ví, že Dean nemá prázdno. Nemůžete si _nepamatovat_ peklo.), jenže Dean mlčí.

xXx

Dean tlumeně zasyčí bolestí a Sam podvědomě pevně stiskne rty k sobě, aby se mu nezačal omlouvat.

„Tohle musí přestat, Deane," řekne místo toho pevně, i když tiše, a neodtrhne pohled od Deanovy zraněné paže. Ruka se mu ani nezachvěje, dlouholetou praxí, když přidá další pečlivý steh, aby dal trochu do pořádku ten příšerný šrám, co Dean schytal při nejnovějším lovu. Dlouhá, hluboká a určitě zatraceně bolestivá rána těsně pod ramenem.

Dean něco nesrozumitelně zamumlá a znovu si zhluboka přihne z lahve skotské a Sama na okamžik napadne, že by mu ji měl nejspíš zabavit, ale pak se znovu podívá na jeho paži a rozmyslí si to.

„Musíš si dávat víc pozor," řekne mu, zatímco pokračuje ve vyšívání. „Castiel nevytáhl tvůj zadek z pekla jenom proto, aby ses nechal zabít první příšerou, kterou potkáš."

Dean si odfrkne, ale nezní to pobaveně. Spíš temně. Hořce. „Měl nechat můj zadek tam, kde byl. Přesně tam, kde patřil."

Sam přestane šít a mírně se od Deana odtáhne, jehlu pořád v ruce, aby mu viděl do tváře, ale bratr mu pohled neoplatí. Hlavu má mírně sklopenou a ramena se mu chvějí, ale Sam si je jistý, že nepláče.

Opravdu si Dean myslí, že by _měl být_ v pekle? Sam se nevěřícně zamračí. „O čem to sakra mluvíš?"

Dean dlouze vydechne, pohled pořád upřený kamsi pryč – kamkoli jinam, jen ne na něj. „Nepamatuješ si, co říkával táta?" zeptá se slabě. „Vždycky věděl, že tam skončím. Věděl, že je se mnou něco špatně."

Sam beze slova pootevře pusu a snaží se vzpomenout si na to, jak táta mluvil k Deanovi. Jistě, Dean měl s tátou úplně jiný vztah než on, odjakživa. Snažil se mu víc zavděčit a být dokonalý syn, přesně takový, jakého ho táta chtěl, a Sam si vždycky myslel, že se tak snaží něco si dokázat. Že se snaží dokázat _tátovi_, že to zvládne, že se může postarat o sebe i o mladšího bratra, že dokáže všechno, co je potřeba. Sam si pamatuje, jak přehnané nároky měl táta na Deana, jak ho bral lovit už někdy od dvanácti nebo třinácti let, a když ho nevzal s sebou, dostal Dean zbraň a musel se postarat o něj, někdy i celé týdny, když byl on sám ještě dítě, ale nepamatuje si, že by táta někdy Deanovi řekl, že je s ním něco špatně. Že by mu někdy řekl, že patří do pekla.

Jenže Dean tvrdí, že to táta říkával, a Dean nikdy nelže. Ano, občas tají věci, když si myslí, že tím Sama ochrání (jak dlouho si vůbec myslel, že před ním dokáže utajit, že uzavřel smlouvu s démonem, aby ho zachránil?), a možná je tohle stejný případ? Možná se k němu táta opravdu choval jinak, než si Sam pamatuje, možná mu opravdu říkal hrozné věci, když u toho Sam nebyl, aby se Deana zastal, a Dean mu o tom neřekl, protože nechtěl, aby o tom Sam věděl. Protože Dean občas neříká všechno, ale nikdy si nevymýšlí.

Sam neví, co má říct.

Deanovi klesnou ramena a on na pár vteřin pevně sevře víčka, a když je otevře, oči se mu lesknou. Na krátký okamžik vypadá, že bude brečet, ale nakonec jen zatne prsty jedné ruky do okraje příliš tvrdé motelové matrace. „Nejsem, jaký si myslíš, Sammy," řekne a zní tak strašně _unaveně_.

Sam polkne. „Cože? Deane –" Potřese hlavou, protože neví, jak pokračovat.

„Ne, měl jsem, udělal jsem tolik –" Dean se odmlčí, jako by si nemohl vzpomenout, co chtěl vlastně říct. Trhne hlavou a znovu se napije, a pak odloží lahev, teď už skoro prázdnou, na stůl, a aniž by si všímal Samova nechápavého pohledu nebo toho, že jeho nová rána pořád ještě není úplně ošetřená, se složí na záda na postel, nohy nechá na zemi. Pohled upře do stropu, ale ne nadlouho, a znovu pevně zavře oči.

Sama napadne, jestli snad neusnul – což by celkem souhlasilo s tím adrenalinem, vyčerpáním během lovu, a zraněním a tou spoustou alkoholu, co stačil vypít – ale Dean znovu promluví, i když oči neotevře.

„Pamatuješ si na Dereka?" zeptá se a jeho hlas je jemný.

„Dereka?" zopakuje po něm Sam, a když Dean trhaně přikývne, pohled znovu nesoustředěně upřený kamsi do dálky, zamyslí se. Jo, jasně, že si pamatuje Dereka. Byl tmavovlasý a vysoký, s širokým, zářivým úsměvem, chodil s Deanem do školy na jedné z jejich mnoha zastávek. Samovi bylo tehdy dvanáct nebo možná třináct a měl spoustu jiných zájmů, než sledovat Deana a jeho nového spolužáka. Ale přesto si ho pamatuje.

Dean nečeká na jeho potvrzení. „Někdy na něj vzpomínám," zašeptá. „Říkám si, jestli našel někoho jiného, někoho, kdo by byl odvážnější, než jsem byl já."

Sam se zamračí. „Neznám nikoho, kdo by byl odvážnější než ty."

Dean si odfrkne a dlaněmi si přejede po obličeji. „Jasně, jsem zatraceně odvážný. Jsem tak odvážný, že když mě s Derekem chytil táta, nezmohl jsem se na jediné pitomé slovo. Tak moc jsem odvážný."

Když ho –?

Sam zmateně přivře oči, jak přemýšlí, co tím Dean myslí, a pak mu to dojde. „Oh," vydechne, a najednou si vzpomene. Jak ho tehdy zajímala stovka různých věcí, a jak byl příliš zaujatý sám sebou, než aby si všiml, že spolu Dean a Derek tráví čím dál víc času a že se Dean víc směje. Jak Derek někdy zůstával u nich v motelu, i když Sam už odešel spát, a díval se s Deanem na filmy, dlouho do noci, jak ho jednou nad ránem vzbudilo prásknutí dveří, když se táta vrátil z lovu, a jak byla z vedlejšího pokoje slyšet tlumená hádka, převážně otcův hlas, to Sam poznal, i když v polospánku nerozeznal slova, jak pak Dean přišel do pokoje, hlavu sklopenou a pohyby trochu váhavé, a neodpověděl, když se ho Sam zeptal, co se děje, jen se svalil do postele a stočil se do klubíčka, zády k němu, jak se mu roztřásla ramena, tak, že to Sam viděl i přes tu tmu. Jak ze sebe Dean za celou tu dobu nevydal ani zvuk, až na občasné škytnutí, které znělo trochu jako by polykal slzy, ale on nad tím jen mávnul rukou, protože Dean přece nikdy nebrečí, a jak hned ráno odjeli z města a táta neřekl skoro ani slovo a Dean měl zarudlé oči a uhýbal pohledem a už se pak nikdy nepokoušel najít si nové přátele.

Rozechvěle se nadechne, protože mu ten tehdejší rychlý odjezd a tátovo štěkání rozkazů a Deanovo mlčení konečně začne dávat smysl.

A kdyby byl táta naživu a tady, zlomil by mu nos za to, co Deanovi provedl. Protože to kvůli tátovi si Dean myslel, že za nic nestojí. Kvůli tátovi si Dean myslel, že je s ním něco špatně, a nikdy se ani nepokusil být šťastný, protože si myslel, že na to nemá nárok. Sam zaskřípe zuby a neměl, kruci, _vědět_ –

Neměl vědět, co táta Deanovi udělal?

Zakroutí bezradně hlavou a v očích ho zaštípají slzy. Jak by tohle kdy mohl dát zase do pořádku? Jak může vrátit celé roky tátova vlivu? Jeho komentářů a nesmyslných nároků a požadavků? Kousne se do rtu a mírně se k bratrovi skloní. „Ty a Derek. Nebyli jste jen přátelé, že?" zašeptá měkce a stiskne bratrovi rameno, to nezraněné.

Dean neodpoví, obličej bledý a pro jednou plný emocí, jen se na posteli obrátí na břicho. „Už se na mě nikdy nedíval stejně," zamumlá přidušeně, hlavu napůl zabořenou do polštáře, takže ho Sam sotva slyší.

Sam pomalu přikývne a sedí u něj, dokud Dean o pár minut později nezačne vyrovnaně oddychovat, v hlubokém spánku opilce, a pak Deana opatrně obrátí na bok a dokončí těch několik posledních stehů, než mu ránu pečlivě obváže.

Dean se za celou tu dobu ani nepohne.

xXx

Dean se probudí s hlasitým zasténáním a okamžitě se chytne dlaněmi za hlavu. „Oh, ježiši," zamumlá sotva srozumitelně. „Doufám, že ghúly nějakou dobu nepotkám, protože bych ty parchanty musel zabít." Pomalu, zatímco ho Sam pečlivě sleduje, se vyhrabe do sedu, v obličeji bledý.

Sam mu chce říct, že se nemuselo vůbec nic stát, kdyby byl na sebe trochu víc opatrný, a že za tu kocovinu ghúlové nemůžou, protože by se pravděpodobně opil, i kdyby k tomu neměl tak perfektní výmluvu jako včera, ale rozhodne se mlčet. „Jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se místo toho jenom.

„Hm," dostane ze sebe Dean a konečně sklouzne dlaněmi ze své hlavy. Jeho pohyby jsou pomalé a opatrné, když si vyhrne rukáv zakrváceného trička (protože včera odpadl dřív, než se mohl převléct do čistého), aby se podíval na bělostný obvaz, který má perfektně připevněný kolem paže. „Bezva. Díky, Florence."

Nevšímá si ani Samova výrazu, vlastně mu pořádně nevěnuje ani pohled, a zamíří si to do té mizerné koupelny, aby si dal ranní sprchu a trochu se probral.

Sam jen dlouze vydechne a zakroutí hlavou. Unaveně si promne oči, protože v noci skoro ani nespal, jak přemýšlel, co by měl Deanovi vlastně říct (pokud si tedy Dean bude vůbec pamatovat, o čem spolu v noci mluvili), a mlčky čeká, až Dean vyleze z koupelny, pevně rozhodnutý říct mu něco pozitivního, nějak mu vysvětlit, že se táta spletl, vyvrátit mu to, čemu kvůli tátovi uvěřil. Přesvědčit ho, že neudělal nic zlého, že na něm není nic špatného, jenom kvůli tomu, že –

„Hádám, že za jiných okolností by ses mohl celkem dobře uživit jako sestřička," prohodí Dean skoro pobaveně, když se vrátí zpátky do pokoje. Kolem pasu má ručník, tváře a bradu oholené, pečlivě umytý – zakrvácené oblečení stočené do malého uzlíku – obvaz dokonale suchý. Obleče si spodky a kalhoty a odhodí mokrý ručník na svoji postel, načež si Sama změří pohledem. „Extrémně ošklivá, ale jinak celkem dobrá sestřička."

Zase z něj sklouzne pohledem a natáhne se pro tričko, šedé a vyprané tolikrát, že je skoro průsvitné.

Sam jeho poznámku ignoruje, místo toho se zapře dlaněmi o okraj svojí matrace a mírně se předkloní. „Deane," osloví bratra jemně, „to, co jsi mi včera řekl…"

Dean ztuhne uprostřed pohybu, tričko napůl přetažené přes hlavu. „Co?" zeptá se ho úsečně, jako by Sama přímo vyzýval, aby pokračoval, a zároveň mu říkal, že jestli se odváží říct další slovo, rozbije mu obličej.

Sam pohodí rameny a trochu nejistě si poposedne. Na okamžik si říká, jestli se o tom má vůbec zmiňovat, jestli nemá radši říct něco o těch pitomých ghúlech, a doufat, že si Dean jejich včerejší rozhovor nepamatuje nebo to aspoň nebude komentovat, jenže pokud mu to neřekne on, tak kdo to udělá? „To, co jsi mi řekl o Derekovi."

„No tak, to snad nemyslíš vážně, Same." Dean se zašklebí a uhne pohledem a přetáhne si tričko přes hlavu. Stejně rychle si pak na něj obleče košili, jako by měl potřebu se co nejvíc zakrýt. _Schovat se_. Zaskřípe zuby a najednou vypadá naštvaně. „Nechci o ničem mluvit. Bolí mě hlava, nemůžu jíst, protože bych asi vrhnul, a jestli okamžitě nedostanu kafe, tak odpadnu někde do příkopu. A ty začneš s těmi svými rozhovory o citech, na které teď opravdu nemám vůbec náladu!"

„Deane." Sam nakloní hlavu na stranu, odhodlaný nenechat se jen tak odbýt. „Včera v noci jsi mi prakticky řekl, že jsi spal s Derekem."

Dean trhne rameny a temně se zamračí. „Byl jsem opilý, vůbec jsem nevěděl, co říkám!" Vypadá, že si myslí, že tím celý rozhovor končí.

„Evidentně, protože jinak bych se to nikdy nedozvěděl!"

Dean uhne pohledem a prsty si projede vlasy, a když promluví, zní unaveně. Jako by z něj vyprchala všechna bojovnost a vztek. „Nejsem gay, Sammy. Dobře víš, že nejsem, a to, že jsem kdysi – možná – měl něco s jedním klukem ještě nic –"

Sam zakroutí hlavou a pomalu vstane z postele. Sám neví, jestli proto, aby mohl jít blíž k němu, nebo jen proto, že už dál nevydrží sedět na místě. „S klukem, na kterého ještě pořád někdy myslíš, jak jsi mi včera řekl." Bezradně rozhodí pažemi. „Deane, Derek nebyl jen tak nějaký kluk, s kterým jsi náhodou něco měl. Záleželo ti na něm."

Dean polkne. „Same –"

Ale Sam ho neposlouchá. Dojde k němu, tři dlouhé, pevné kroky, a chytí ho za zdravé rameno, aby před ním nemohl utíkat, a Deanovi tak nezbyde, než zůstat stát na místě a jen od něj odvracet pohled. „Mně je jedno, s kým chodíš. Vůbec mi nezáleží na to, s kým chceš nebo nechceš spát."

Dean zatne zuby a pevně stiskne rty k sobě a konečně k němu zvedne hlavu. „Skončil jsi?" zeptá se ho a zní přitom neuvěřitelně chladně. Tak chladně, že se Sam musí soustředit, aby se od něj neodtáhnul.

Ale neodtáhne se a místo toho statečně pokračuje ve svém proslovu. „Skoro. Chtěl jsem ti jenom říct, že to, jak se k tobě táta choval, nebylo fér. Neměl právo se tak chovat. A mrzí mě, že jsem si toho nikdy nevšiml."

Dean se pokusí uhnout před jeho rukou, ale Sam je silnější, a i když se to proti Deanovi vždycky snažil nepoužívat, tentokrát to udělá. Drží ho na místě a Dean protočí oči „Bylo ti _dvanáct_, Same."

„Na tom nezáleží," stojí si Sam za svým. „Měl jsem si toho všimnout. Být tam pro tebe. A kdybys někdy chtěl zkusit znovu najít Dereka nebo třeba někoho jiného –"

Dean znovu uhne pohledem, oči tmavé a plné něčeho, co Sam neumí pojmenovat. „Přestaň už. Nech to být."

Samovi klesnou ramena a on pomalu přikývne, pohled stále přilepený na Deanovi, který celé roky zapíral sám sebe a všechno v sobě dusil. „Nebyl by v tom pro mě rozdíl," řekne jemně. „Dobře? Jenom jsem chtěl, abys to věděl." Naposledy stiskne bratrovo rameno, a potom ho váhavě pustí.

Dean okamžitě vystartuje směrem ke dveřím, aniž se na něj vůbec podíval. „Fajn. Jdu pro kafe," oznámí mezi dveřmi a ztratí se z dohledu.

Trvá dvě hodiny, než se Dean vrátí, pořád stejně bledý a neochotný mluvit, s uhýbavým pohledem a bez kafe.

xXx

Sam si povzdychne, když vejde do baru, za jehož dveřmi před několika hodinami s výhrůžným výrazem – _ať tě ani nenapadne jít za mnou, Same _– zmizel Dean.

Dean pořád mizel v barech, jako by se tam před ním chtěl schovat, a Sam ho opravdu nechce kontrolovat, chodit krok za ním a dýchat mu za krk. Sám ví, jak důležité je získat si občas trochu odstup, mít trochu soukromí a čas od času na pár hodin utéct od rodiny, tím spíš, že spolu většinu času tráví zavření v motelovém pokoji nebo v autě.

Jenže Dean se chová divně, příliš zamyšleně – Dean se nikdy nechoval tak zamyšleně jako poslední dobou – a když se ho Sam zeptá, co se děje, odvede rozhovor někam jinam. Dean je rozptýlený a dělá hloupé, začátečnické chyby během lovu a Sam si o něj dělá starosti.

S povzdechem se rozhlédne po lidech u baru a bratrovu známou postavu najde během několika vteřin.

Dean je opilý (ne _páni, zítra asi budu mít příšernou kocovinu_ opilý, ale spíš _dej mi ještě panáka, a pak mi zavolej záchranku, protože jestli nechci umřít na otravu alkoholem, budou mi muset vypumpovat žaludek _opilý), tak, že mu Sam musí pomoci vstát ze židle, a potom si přehodit jednu jeho paži kolem ramen, aby se Dean vůbec udržel na nohou, a k jeho překvapení se Dean vůbec nebrání, naopak se přitiskne k jeho boku, hlavou se mu opře o rameno a něco zamumlá, tiše a nesrozumitelně. Nohy ho neposlouchají, ale on tvrdohlavě následuje každý Samův krok, a když se konečně dostanou do motelového pokoje a Sam se ho pokusí složit na postel, aby se z toho vyspal, Dean se ho odmítne pustit.

Sam protočí oči a svalí se do postele vedle něj a ne poprvé si říká, jestli ta Deanova potřeba neustále si hledat společnost na noc není spíš něco jako maskovaná potřeba blízkosti a obyčejného lidského tepla, a kdyby byl Dean vzhůru (a neodchrupoval spokojeně s tváří zabořenou do jeho ramene a páchnoucí pivem a levnou whisky), snad by se ho i zeptal.

Takhle má v plánu zeptat se ho, až se vzbudí, ale ráno je Deanovi tak zle, že sotva doběhne do koupelny, a pokud si vůbec všimne, kde spal, nezmíní se o tom ani slovem.

xXx

Dean, dlaně položené na volantu, je obrácený zády k němu a s trochu zasněným úsměvem zírá z bočního okýnka na dům, před kterým právě zaparkoval. „V New Orleans je dům," zamumlá tiše, podivně chraplavým hlasem, a nakloní hlavu mírně na stranu, jak nepřestává zírat na budovu, „kterému říkají Vycházející slunce."

Sam se zmateně zamračí. „Cože?"

Dean potřese hlavou a zamrká, aby se soustředil, než se k němu obrátí a podívá se na něj. „Ale notak, Same," řekne a zatváří se dotčeně a trochu beznadějně a trochu jako rodič, který si právě uvědomil, že nejspíš zanedbal něco ve výchově svého dítěte. „The house at the rising sun? The Animals? Soustřeď se trochu!"

To jako _vážně_?!

Sam protočí oči a podívá se přes Deanovo rameno na dům. Dům, který – dobře, on je ochotný to uznat – možná opravdu vypadá trochu jako dům, kterému by se mohlo říkat U vycházejícího slunce. Celý žlutý a oranžový a nějakým způsobem hřejivý, i když ne přehnaně, protože brzy ráno ještě není opravdové teplo. „Pokud si dobře pamatuju, zpívalo se tam něco o lidech, kteří mají problémy s alkoholem a o těch, které ten dům zničil."

Dean se zamračí a pohodí rameny a neodpoví. Když znovu obrátí hlavu na stranu, aby se ještě jednou podíval na dům, před kterým parkují, už se neusmívá.

xXx

Cas zlikvidoval tu zatracenou zeď, co dělila Sama od jeho vzpomínek na Luciferovu klec (zeď, co v jeho mysli tak pečlivě postavil Smrt, po tom, co to Dean vyhandloval kdoví za co), a Sam je trochu mimo, nejistý, jestli to, co se děje, je skutečné nebo ne, Bobby se na něj každých pět minut starostlivě dívá přes okraj skleničky se skotskou, a Dean neřekl už několik hodin ani slovo.

Vlastně neřekl ani slovo už od chvíle, kdy Cas otevřel očistec, zabil Rafaela a prohlásil se za boha. Neřekl ani slovo nejspíš někdy od okamžiku, kdy se Sam tiše vpotácel do místnosti a bodl Castielovi, jejich starému příteli, do zad tu pitomou andělskou dýku, co ho měla zabít (protože Casovi přeskočilo, a byl moc silný na to, aby ho nechali jenom tak jít), ale nezabila, protože Cas už nebyl anděl.

Musí něco vymyslet. Musí přijít na to, jak zastavit (Zabít? Bylo by něco takového vůbec možné?) boha, který se vymkl kontrole a začal kolem sebe kopat na všechny strany. Jak zabít někoho, kdo býval jejich nejlepší přítel a kdo je zradil jako nikdo před ním. Musí přijít na to, co všechno se vlastně dostalo ven z očistce. A musí přijít a to, jak to zarazit.

Ale možná až zítra. Dneska by to bylo stejně k ničemu, protože Sam pořádně neví, co je skutečné a co ne (a možná se zítra probudí a zjistí, že se mu to celé jenom zdálo, že to bylo celé jedna velká, pitomá halucinace a Cas je pořád jejich přítel), Bobby má ve tváři tak pohřební výraz, jako nikdy dřív, a zřejmě neví, jestli si má dělat větší starosti o něj nebo o Deana, a Dean sedí v křesle v rohu místnosti, v tom nejtmavším koutě, v ruce má lahev a mlčí. Ne, dneska nedokážou vymyslet nic, rozhodně ne dřív, než dostanou pár hodin spánku a trochu si to nesrovnají.

A jestli se Dean té noci třese a pláče do polštáře, dokud neusne (nebo se nezhroutí vyčerpáním), Sam to nijak nekomentuje.

xXx

Cas je mrtvý a Dean se pokouší utopit se ve skotské.

Sam neví, co má dělat a Bobby taky není schopný mu jakkoli pomoci, kromě toho, že pokaždé, když odlepí pohled od knížek (jako by si snad pořád myslel, že se mu podaří najít v nich něco, co jim pomůže zlikvidovat příšery, které zmizely ze světa ještě dřív, než se vůbec _objevili_ lidé), pohodí hlavou směrem k Deanovi, nesouhlasně zaznamená, že Dean drží v ruce další pivo (nebo další skotskou nebo vodku, nebo cokoli, k čemu byl schopný se dostat), a přikáže Samovi, aby si s ním šel promluvit.

Jako by byl Dean kdy vůbec ochotný si s ním promluvit.

„Myslím, že bys neměl tolik pít," odváží se Sam nakonec jednou večer, falešně statečný. Ale on přece nemusí být statečný, stačí jen, když bude odhodlaný a nepovolí, protože tady jde o Deana. Dean byl vždycky na jeho straně, vždycky ho ochraňoval. Nebyla nakonec řada na Samovi, aby udělal totéž? Aby to byl pro jednou on, kdo se o toho druhého postará?

Dean k němu zvedne pohled a prsty sevře pevněji kolem lahve. Jeho oči jsou tmavé a unavené – pod nimi tmavé kruhy – a trochu orámované rudě, jako by potlačoval slzy, a vypadají prázdné, jako by byl konečně, po tom všem, co je za celý život potkalo, zlomený.

Dean si odfrkne, jako by mu četl myšlenky, ale nezní to pobaveně, jen hořce. „Nejsem _alkoholik_, Sammy," oznámí prakticky lhostejně.

„Deane." Sam potřese hlavou a starostlivě se zamračí. Pomalu se posadí vedle něj a trochu se uvolní, když se Dean okamžitě nezvedne a někam se neztratí. „Teď už prakticky jsi. Ani nevím, kdy jsem tě naposledy viděl pít něco, v čem nebyl alkohol." Sam ztiší hlas. „Poslyš, já vím, že ti Cas chybí, ale nemůžeš přece –"

Dean sebou trhne a na okamžik vypadá, jako by mu Sam bodl nůž do zad. „Sklapni, Same," přikáže mu a jeho hlas je chraplavý a zní temně. Jeho tvář zbledne, jak se z ní vytratí všechna krev. Dean pevně stiskne rty k sobě. „Vůbec nemáš tušení, o čem mluvíš."

Sam pootevře pusu. „Deane –"

„Ne." Dean zaskřípe zuby. Ramena se mu zachvějí a Sam vidí, jak se mu třesou prsty. „Prostě ne. Nemluv přede mnou o Casovi." Bez dalšího slova se vyhrabe na nohy a odejde z pokoje a hlasitě za sebou zabouchne dveře. Láhev whisky zůstane stát na stole.

xXx

Dean se vrátí opilý a Sam nemá odvahu se ho zeptat, kde byl a co dělal.

Stačí mu, že když ho bratr pozdraví, zní ochraptěle, jako by celou noc stál někde pod širým nebem a na někoho křičel.

xXx

U Bobbyho je ticho a horko, celý dům ještě prohřátý od letního slunce, i uprostřed noci a v naprosté tmě, když se Sam vyhrabe z postele a zamíří dolů do kuchyně, pro sklenici vody.

Dean sedí u stolu, v jedné ruce poloprázdnou skleničku skotské a prsty druhé volně položené na hromádce nějaké béžové látky, která docela určitě nemůže být nic jiného než starý a beznadějně špinavý trenčkot. V hlubokém šeru jedné ubohé malé lampy vypadá jeho obličej ještě bledší a popelavější než jindy, pod očima má tmavé kruhy a nepřítomně zírá kamsi do dálky, když zvedne skleničku k ústům, aby se napil. Ne jako člověk, který se rozhodl užít si večer nad jednou nebo dvěma skleničkami svého oblíbeného pití, ale jako někdo kdo právě nechce nic jiného než na všechno zapomenout.

„Deane?" dostane ze sebe Sam tlumeně a váhavě udělá krok k němu.

Dean sebou netrhne, i když to Sam trochu očekával, ale ramena se mu napnou a prsty bezděky sevře světlou látku. Neodpoví.

Sam se starostlivě zamračí a pomalu udělá další drobný krok k bratrovi. „Deane, jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se tiše.

Dean k němu konečně zvedne pohled, oči temné a prázdné, ale nepodívá se na něj, místo toho zírá někam nad jeho rameno, jako by se mu nedokázal podívat do očí. Hlasitě polkne a na okamžik je to to jediné, co udělá, než si přitáhne ten špinavý trenčkot blíž k sobě. „Chtěl jsem ho vyhodit," zašeptá, hlas chraplavý.

Sam pomalu přikývne, a když se vrací zase zpátky nahoru a do postele, na vodu si vůbec nevzpomene.

xXx

Dean ten trenčkot nevyhodí, a když Sam příště otevře kufr dalšího kradeného auta, aby mohl doplnit zásoby kamenné soli, najde ho ležet zastrčený až vzadu a pečlivě poskládaný.

Nijak to nekomentuje.

xXx

Cas je zpátky.

Cas je zpátky, ale není Cas, ne stejný, jako býval dřív, protože se rozhodl napravit to, co udělal (a kdy jeho snaha napravit něco, co udělal, nezpůsobila něco ještě horšího?) a vzal na sebe všechny ty problémy, co měl Sam s hlavou.

Sam nikdy neviděl šíleného anděla.

To, že Dean vypadá ještě víc v depresi, než byl předtím, ještě víc ponořený na dně lahve, protože Cas je možná zpátky a naživu a s nimi, ale není to _Cas_, ničemu nepomáhá.

xXx

Dean mu nevěnuje pozornost, a Sam zamračeně následuje jeho pohled, protože Dean není poslední dobou nic, pokud není pozorný. Rozhodně se poslední dobou nijak nesnaží flirtovat nebo vůbec mluvit s lidmi, pokud to není nutné, a tráví čas jen s ním, nebo zamčený v koupelně (a Sam v žádném případě nechce přemýšlet nad tím, co tam může dělat), a loví – tak soustředěně jako nikdy, a prakticky beze slova – nebo někde v koutě tiše nasává (Sam se už několikrát vzbudil uprostřed noci a Dean pořád ještě seděl, zády opřený o čelo postele, hlavu zalomenou na stranu a v hlubokém spánku, v jedné ruce poloprázdnou lahev). Občas se odváží na pár hodin usnout.

Ale téměř vždycky alespoň _předstírá_, že Samovi věnuje pozornost, když spolu řeší nějaký nový případ.

Teď ale jen zírá, beze slova, ale tak zaujatý, že se posledních pět minut ani jednou nenapil (Sam ho rozhodně nekontroluje, jen si o něj dělá starosti), na vysokou tmavovlasou dívku, která se zády opírá o bar, obrácená čelem do středu místnosti.

Sam překvapeně povytáhne obočí, a skoro očekává, že Dean prohodí nějakou vtipnou poznámku o tom, že mu má stopnout, za jak dlouho ji dostane do postele, na jeden nádech do sebe obrátí zbytek piva a vyrazí za ní, ale Dean se místo toho jen dlouze nadechne a zůstane sedět.

Sam se zamračí. „Deane?" osloví bratra.

Dean jen něco nesrozumitelně zamručí a podívá se na něj, ale vypadá, jako by ho vůbec neviděl.

Sam se nakloní mírně přes stůl. „Deane," zkusí to důrazněji.

Dean potřese hlavou, znovu se podívá na dívku, pohled mírně rozostřený a obličej zjemněný nějakou emocí. „Má hezké oči," zamumlá a pousměje se koutkem úst.

Sam se zmateně zamračí (Oči? Odkdy se Dean zaměřuje zrovna na oči?) a obrátí se k dívce. Její oči jsou modré, zářivé a překvapivě intenzivní a nějakým zvláštním způsobem strašně známé.

Samovi to trvá dalších několik dnů a jednu návštěvu tmavovlasého a neupraveného anděla, než mu dojde, koho mu ty oči připomínaly.

xXx

„Je mi to líto," prohlásí Sam a myslí to vážně. Protože Dean je zpátky, ale zničený, jako by ho v očistci polámali, než mi dovolili odejít, a Cas je zase mrtvý, nebo možná není a jen se nemůže vrátit domů, protože, z nějakého důvodu, nemůže opustit to místo, kde je teď.

Zatracený očistec.

„Jo, mně taky," oznámí Dean a ani se na něj nepodívá, a tím celá debata končí.

Dean odmítá mluvit o tom, co se stalo, odmítá mluvit o očistci celkově, a když se Sam jednou odváží zmínit se o Casovi, udělá skoro scénu a s prásknutím dveří odejde z motelu, a Sam přemýšlí, jestli to mezi nimi bude stejně zakázané téma jako peklo.

xXx

Dean prsty pevně svírá skleničku. „Byla tam zima, Sammy," řekne, slova mírně nezřetelná, pohled upřený do desky stolu – Sam nepochybuje, že ve skutečnosti zírá _skrze_ ni – a znovu se napije. Otřese se, a Sam si není jistý, jestli nad chutí alkoholu nebo nad tou vzpomínkou. „V očistci. Zima. Jako když je konec listopadu a fouká a nemáš se kam schovat." Pokrčí rameny.

Ten rok mimo mu musel pořádně zamávat s odolností vůči alkoholu, když je takhle opilý už po pár panácích. Předtím, než dostali Dicka a Deana to hodilo expresem do očistce, mohl Dean vypít lahev vodky a skoro nic mu nebylo, a pak přijde očistec…

Nadpřirozená odvykačka.

„Byla tam zima," zopakuje Dean slabě, pohled obrácený dovnitř.

Sam si tu informaci přidá ke všemu ostatnímu, co o tom místě ví. Očistec je ryzí, čistý a plný příšer. A je tam zima. Skoro by to vydalo na průvodce. Dokonalé místo pro milovníky pěší turistiky.

„Hledal jsem ho, víš?"

„Cože?" Sam zmateně zamrká. „Deane? O čem to mluvíš?"

„Proto mi to trvalo tak dlouho. Vrátit se." Dean pokývá hlavou, jako by ukazoval, že souhlasí s vlastními slovy. Jeho oči jsou nesoustředěné a příliš tmavé a Sam si znovu uvědomí, že zatímco on trávil svůj rok s Amélií a jejich Psem (a on Deanovi nikdy neřekl, že kdyby té noci Psa nesrazil a nesnažil se ho pak zachránit, vrazil by ten večer nejspíš někde do stromu nebo sjel z útesu), Dean byl v Příšerákově a bojoval o život. A hledal Case, pokud to Sam správně pochopil, i když proč by měl vůbec hledat –

„Ztratil se mi tam, Sammy. Hned, jak jsme –" Dean se utne uprostřed věty a Sam se zamračí, jak se snaží si tu poloviční informaci domyslet. Hned jak dorazili, možná? Hned, jak jeden z nich něco řekl nebo udělal? Hned, jak potkali Bennyho? „Musel jsem ho najít. Nemohl jsem ho tam nechat."

Sam chápavě přikývne. Samozřejmě, že nemohl. Dean nikdy neopouštěl lidi (nebo anděly), na kterých mu záleželo, a dával si vinu i za věci, které nemohl nijak ovlivnit. Neexistovala možnost, že by Case jenom tak nechal v Očistci.

Dean polkne a vyhledá jeho pohled, oči mírně rozšířené. „Neopustil bych ho," zamumlá a jeho hlas je chraplavý. „Nikdy bych ho neopustil," řekne znovu, tentokrát ještě slabším hlasem, ale jeho tón je naléhavý, a on natáhne ruku přes stůl a prsty mu obemkne zápěstí. Spodní ret se mu chvěje. „Chápeš to, že? Rozumíš, o čem mluvím."

Sam má chuť zeptat se ho, jako chtěl už tolikrát, jestli Case miluje, ale má pocit, že by stačilo jen vyslovit Casovo jméno, říct ho před bratrem nahlas, a Dean by se rozbrečel. Zavřel by oči, aby se vyhnul jeho pohledu, prsty roztřesené, a pomalu by přikývnul, beze slova, jeho mlčení ohlušující. A tak se nezeptá. „Jo," řekne místo toho tiše. „Myslím, že jo."

xXx

Dean nejistě těká pohledem mezi ním a Casem a vypadá, jako by se nemohl rozhodnout, ke kterému z nich by se měl připojit, ruce sbalené do pěstí tak pevně, že si je Sam celkem jistý, že si zarývá nehty do kůže.

Ale pořád tam stojí a dívá se z jednoho na druhého a kouše se u toho do rtu, protože se potřebuje rozhodnout, jestli vyrazí za Samem, jako pokaždé (už od doby, kdy byli oba děti a táta mu Sama vložil do náruče a přikázal mu, aby utíkal a nezastavoval se), protože Sam to má namířeno do kostela, kdy chce složit poslední zkoušku a uzavřít peklo, nebo za Casem, který se chystá zabouchnout bránu do nebe a zůstat na druhé straně.

Dean polkne a potřese hlavou, v obličeji bledý. Oči má rozevřené doširoka a poprvé po dlouhé době vypadá _nechráněný_.

„Deane," řekne Sam jemně, protože jak by kdy mohl čekat, že bude Dean schopný vybrat si mezi ním a Casem? Sam byl jeho bratr, jeho jediný zbývající rodina, a Cas… byl _Cas_. Jak by si mezi nimi mohl Dean vybírat, když je tak zjevně potřeboval oba? „Budu v pořádku. Opravdu." Prchavě se pousměje a pohodí hlavu směrem ke Castielovi. „Běž," řekne mu rozhodně.

Dean pomalu přikývne.

xXx

Když začnou z nebe padat andělé – ne že by je viděl nějak extra dobře, přes tu mlhu a barevné mžitky, co má před očima – zatímco Dean ho drží kolem ramen a opírá se s ním o dveře auta (protože Dean se pro něj vrátil, mělo ho napadnout, že Dean se pro něj vždycky vrátí), ptá se sám sebe, kde přesně se to zase podělalo.

xXx

Dean zaskřípe zuby a ještě silněji sešlápne plyn. „Musíme ho najít."

„Deane," zamumlá Sam nejistě a nerozhodně zatěká pohledem mezi ním a prázdnou silnicí. „Nemůžeme trochu zpomalit? Takhle nás jenom zabiješ."

Dean pohodí hlavou, jako by ho ani neslyšel, a prsty pevně sevře volant. „Je _člověk_, Same," prohlásí a hlas se mu chvěje. „Ani neví, co všechno se mu může stát, když nebude opatrný. A všichni ti jeho zatracení sourozenci po něm _půjdou_."

Sam se na něj podívá, dlaně pečlivě položené na stehnech a ramena nahrbená, aby vypadal co nejméně výhružně. „Miluješ ho," řekne tiše. Jistě, byl si tím celkem jistý už dlouho – možná celá léta – ale nikdy o tom nemluvil. S Deanem nikdy opravdu nemluvili o něčem takovém. Možná je teď ten správný čas začít.

„Já –" Dean se zarazí a polkne a prsty jedné ruky si prohrábne vlasy. Na okamžik zpomalí auto a zahledí se ven bočním okýnkem, aby se nemusel dívat na něj, a to je to nejbližší k uhýbání pohledem, k čemu dojde. Dlaní si přejede po obličeji. „_Zatraceně_," zabrblá a pohodí hlavou. „Fajn. Co na tom záleží? Co na tom, jestli ho miluju? Pokud si nepohneme a pěkně rychle ho nenajdeme, bude možná mrtvý dřív, než se k němu dostaneme."

Sam překvapeně zamrká. „Takže ho miluješ."

Dean trhne ramenem a tlumeně zakleje a znovu dupne na plyn. Po zbytek cesty s ním nepromluví ani slovo.

Z nějakého důvodu má Sam pocit, že to je souhlas.

xXx

Cas je živý (Sam nechápe, jak je to možné, ale zase se z toho dostal celý) a Samovi třeští hlava od toho, jak s ním April hodila o stěnu a omráčila ho.

Ale jsou zase všichni tři a Dean neví, ke kterému z nich by měl vyrazit první, dokud se Sam nenarovná v ramenou a pevným, rozhodným hlasem oznámí, že je v pořádku.

Cas zůstane beze slova zírat na Deana, možná překvapený, možná ohromený a možná zmatený tím, co se vlastně stalo (protože Sam rozhodně _je_ zmatený), a Dean k němu pomalu dojde, chytí ho za ramena a vytáhne ho na nohy.

„Tohle už nikdy nedělej," přikáže mu Dean, hlas chraplavý.

A když Cas pomalu přikývne, Dean ho mlčky obejme a Sam nenápadně vycouvá z místnosti, s pohledem zabodnutým do země a s mírným úsměvem.

xXx

Dean je střízlivý, když Casovi poprvé řekne, že ho miluje.

(Sam si tedy alespoň myslí, že je to poprvé.)

Je sobota ráno, jsou v bunkru, čtrnáct dní od posledního lovu (čtrnáct dní bez náznaku čehokoli nadpřirozeného, a Sam si to ticho a klid neuvěřitelně užívá, a zároveň s obavami čeká, kdy se to zase pokazí), a on s Castielem jsou v kuchyni, dokonce už i po snídani, Sam myje nádobí a Cas právě dopíjí svou pravidelnou ranní kávu, když Dean vejde do místnosti. Dokonale střízlivý – a Sam si není jistý, kdy naposledy ho vlastně viděl opilého – a ještě rozespalý, s vlasy rozcuchanými. Na sobě má jen ten pitomý župan mrtvého muže, chodidla bosá, a Sam se neubrání myšlence na to, jak se mu líbí vidět bratra tak uvolněného.

Nepamatuje si, že by byl Dean kdykoli předtím tak uvolněný. Dean byl vždycky lovec – pořád je – napružený a zvyklý očekávat nepřátele za každým rohem, vždycky připravený.

„Dobré ráno, Deane," pozdraví ho Cas chraplavě, protože Cas je strašně lidský a jeho hlas je po ránu vždycky trochu chraplavý, než se rozmluví, a usměje se na něj.

Dean mu úsměv pomalu oplatí, jako by si Sama v místnosti vůbec nevšiml, a když Cas vstane ze židle, nalije mu kávu a dojde k němu, aby mu ji podal, neodtrhne od něj ani na okamžik pohled, výraz vážný, ale uvolněný a vyrovnaný.

„Díky," řekne tiše a vezme si od Case hrnek, ale nenapije se, a místo toho kafe položí na stolek za sebou a vážně se na Case podívá.

Sam stojí tak daleko od nich, jak jen může, a tají dech, a Cas zmateně nakloní hlavu na stranu. „Deane?"

Dean dlouze vydechne. „Miluju tě," prohlásí pevně, jemným hlasem, a nepřestane se na bývalého anděla dívat.

Cas na něj pár vteřin mlčky zírá, pohledem těká mezi jeho očima, jako by se ho snažil přečíst, a pak mírně přikývne, udělá ještě jeden krok k němu, až stojí přímo před ním, natáhne se trochu výš, vezme Deanovu tvář do dlaní a beze slova ho políbí.

Sam překvapeně zamrká a skoro čeká, že ho Dean odstrčí (protože Dean a jeho věčné problémy s blízkostí a city), ale bratr se místo toho jen zachvěje a obemkne Case pažemi kolem pasu, aby si ho mohl přitáhnout blíž, a Sam se spokojeně zazubí a chce odejít, nějak nenápadně se vypařit z místnosti a nechat je o samotě, protože to poslední, co by měl kdokoli vidět, je starší bratr, který se líbá s někým, kdo dřív býval anděl, ale odchodem by na sebe upoutal příliš pozornosti, a tak zůstane nerozhodně stát na místě a kouše se do rtu.

Dean se od Case konečně na chvíli odtáhne a přes jeho rameno se na Sama zadívá. „Mohl bys na pár minut vypadnout?" požádá ho důrazně.

Sam protočí oči a snad poprvé za dlouhou dobu ho poslechne.


End file.
